WarGames :Prophecy
by JCman
Summary: Tensions grow as the return of Doctor Sliknaught make thing worse for Tokyo, but it has a bigger impact on all mutant kind, the fate rests in Jai's hands and only he can put thing back in order.


WarGames: Prophecy

Ch:1

Krishima had a rough time since he was on his own, first he left his home leaving Jai and Juzuki , and to make things worse he had a huge life threatening battle with June a few days ago. Kirishima was living with his friend at the time and it was going well for the both of them. That was untill Krishima decided to leave and go after Doctor Sliknaught and kill him. Krishima packed up his bag and he left his friends house and the journey to Doctor Sliknaught's lair had just begun. On the way to Republika Corp. Krishima picked up some food and water from the market, and he sat down on the ground to enjoy his late lunch. Once he had finished, he got up and continued to make his way to the lair of Doctor Sliknaught.

Ch:2

Jai and Juzuki doing great, but it really sucked that Krishima was not with them. Jai needed all the help he could get if he were to face Doctor Sliknaught for real this time. Jai went down to the gym in the basement and he prepared for a long training session that could go on for many hours. Devin and Juzuki offered to help in his training, which Jai accepted and the three of them trained the rest of the night. Hours went by and it was ten'o clock and that was when Jai and the girls decided to stop and call it a night. The next day Jai woke up at nine'o clock and headed down to the basement. Jai didn't forget about breakfast so he had a few breakfast bars as he trained. As Jai was training, Juzuki and Devin came down into the basement to check on him. Jai welcomed them and he let them train alongside him. They trained for the rest of the night nonstop, untill they grew tired and went to bed.

Ch:3

Krishima journeyed closer to Republika Corp. but he decided to rest for a few minutes and get some food in his belly. When he finished, he stood up and continued toward Republika Corp., and stopped to rest near the building and he was unaware of being was being watched. Doctor Sliknaught's guards reported back to him that a boy was spotted on the premises. "Krishima." he sneered. The doctor was not worried about Krishima breaking into the building, and he had a plan: he was going to go down into his underground lab and create a trap for Krishima. And as he was leaving, he told June to stop Krishima and take him alive. June was eager to fight Krishima and get revenge for getting killed so easily. The doctor's second plan was to goad Jai into comng right to him and he was going to do it in a way Jai could not refuse. It was finally midnight and it was a stormy night , with rain, lighting and thunder. A young woman in her twenties was all alone in the graveyard where she stood, and she had a reason to be there, her plan was to get revenge on Jai , who was also reponsible for her master Shamala's death and she was going to resurect Jai's oldest enemy: Farragus Mycintyre. The woman, also know as Caterina, began to prepare for the resurection cermony. First she drew a pentagram on the ground where the scotsman was buried, next she sprinked a green powder over the pentagram and she began to chant african words . The pentagram began to glow a greenish color and the ground began to rumble, a skeletal hand emerged from the dirt and clawed all around. Soon enough, skin and tissue wove around the bone and the arm continued to claw as the body it was attached to rose from the dirt slowly. Farragus shook the dirt off of himself, and his eyes frantically searched his surroundings. "Where am I?" "And who the hell are you?" he said. The wiccan spoke "You are alive once again, thanks to me , and you owe me servitude for an eternity." The scotsman was bewildered "Sorry lassie, I don't serve anyone, you can forget it!" The wiccan's eyes narrowed and she raised her hand, as she did so Farragus saw his arm lose the flesh and the bone was exposed. The scotsman's eyes widened in terror "All right i will serve you!" "But promise me this, i want revenge on Jai ." The wiccan gave him a seductive smile and spoke " You and i share the same goal scotsman, and we will defeat this one called "Jai." revenge will be ours." Farragus apporached the wiccan and held her tight as he whispered in her ear"Yes ,My mistress." he said. Shortly after they left the graveyard and went off in the night to the wiccan's base of operations.

Ch:4

A day later, Jai trained nonstop and he was almost ready to take on Doctor Sliknaught and the demon, when Anubis suddenly spoke" Jai I must teach you somethings before you even think of fighting the doctor and the demon." Jai was curious "What do you mean?" he asked. "I will teach you how to increase my power by tenfold." Jai was ready to learn this new form, so he concentrated and he transformed into Anubis, and then somthing amazing happened: Jai felt an incredible surge of power and then he noticed his form was diffrent, The new form was the same old Anubis, execpt for a red stripe of fur that went from his head to his back. The wolf went outside to test his new powers and he enioyed every minute of it. After a few minutes of testing his new powers Jai was amazed"This is amazing!" he exclamed. Thanks to the power boost, Anubis was faster, stronger and now he could project fire just like his brother Krishima. Once Jai was finished he reverted back into himself and ran back inside to tell Juzuki and Devin the good news. jai walked into he house and Juzuki and Devin were in the living room relaxing with the tv on. Juzuki turned around and she saw Jai standing there and she spoke "Hey what's going on?" Jai gave them the news. They were happy for him, and now they could foccus on planning their attack on Doctor Sliknaught and his forces. Krishima rose from a long slumber and stood up and he walked to the building that was Republika Corp and he prepared to enter the premises. He approached the door and rammed full speed into them, causing them to collapse and fall to the floor. Krishima walked into the building with confidence, hoping today was the day Doctor Sliknaught would fall by his hand. The building was deserted, but Krishima got the feeling someone was watching him. Krishima walked into a room that was very big, he figured this room was where all of the doctors twisted inventions were stored. Krishima continued the search, but the doctor was nowhere to be seen, suddenly he heard a noise overhead. It was psychotic laughter that echoed through the room, but then it disapeared. Krishima shouted out"Come out, come out Doc I know you're here!" He got no response, after a few seconds the doctors voice spoke back "Come and get me boy!" Krishima ran through the storage room hoping to catch the doctor. Krishima stopped near more storage shelves, but there was no sign of the doctor anywhere. Krishima was about to call out again, but somthing really fast knocked him off his feet. Krishima hit the ground rather painfully, he tried to move, but it hurt too much. He suddenly heard femine laughter echo through the room, it got louder and louder, untill June appeared before his very eyes. June stood near where Krishima lay in pain, and watched him slowly got up his feet. Krishima spoke "Well, well you surrived after all huh?" June spoke with malice in her voice "Yeah no thanks to you!" The she lunged at him and knocked him off his feet once more and she got on top of him and put a hand to his throat, squeezing hard. June smiled wickedly" This time I will kill you, and you can do nothing about it!"

Ch: 5

Krishima managed to push June off of him and pry her hands off his throat. He was ready to fight back, when June pressed a button on her belt and she vanished from the spot. "Where are you!" Krishima shouted. June's voice echoed through th room "What's the matter, little boy?" "Can't keep track of me?" June reactivated her teleporter and this time, she reappeared five feet away from Krishima. Krishima saw his chance to attack, and he ran at her, but before he could tackle her, she disapeared again. Krishima looked around , hoping to find her but she was out of his reach. June suddenly reapeared, and sent a punch directly at Krishima's face, breaking his nose. Krishima felt the bones crack, but his wound healed back into place. June tried another attack, she unsheathed the knife hidden in her sleeve and she lunged at Krishima slicing his abdomen, ripping his shirt into pieces. Krishima winced from the pain, but his healing factor took care of everything. June suddenly lost it and began to scream loudly and yanked at her hair furiously, she shreiked" That's it you have to die!" She pulled the gun from her holster and she cocked it back and shot Krishima point blank in the chest. It hurt bad, but Krishima was not stunned He waited for his healing factor to kick in, but nothing happened. Krishima felt the pain worsen, and it became unbearable to the point that it caused him to black out , and hit the ground hard. Kirishima woke up a few hours later, dazed and confused. He was also chained up against the wall tightly. June walked into the room, smiling wickedly and she spoke "You're awake, but soon enough you will die eventually." Krishima glared at her angrily, and he struggled against the chains, while shouting What did you do to me?" June was enjoying Krishima's anger and he smiled at him "You see, I shot you with a special bullet that blocks your chi, which also means you can't use your powers." June tapped the comlink in her ear and spoke "Father, I have him, "I'll wait for your orders." The doctor's voice crackled in her ear "Exellent, I'll meet you there in a few hours." June glared at Krishima maliciously and walked closer to him"Your times up, no one can save you now." "Just give it up now and face it you are going to die, sooner or later." Before she left she planted a kiss on his lips. "What was that for?" said Krishima. "That will be the last kiss you get from a girl, ever." June turned around and walked out of the room, laughing to herself. Krishima was afraid, but he had faith that Jai and Juzuki would come and save him eventually. He suddenly fell asleep, his last thought before he drifted into sleep, was that he would at least live long enough to make it through the night.

Ch:6  
The next morning,Doctor Sliknaught returned to Republika Corp. with his plan of exterminating Krishima in mind. He was greeted by June, who led him into the room where she chained up Krishima. As the doctor was led into the room, he could not help to smile as he admired June's handiwork and he praised her for everything she had done so far. He walked up to the defenseless Krishima and said" Look who's tough now boy?" "I guess I always get what I want." Krishima managed to speak" Screw you , dirtbag." The doctor chuckled "You maybe all talk now, but you won't be for long, because I will publicly excute you, showing everyone that mutants aren't invicible as you think." Krishima spoke again "Jai will stop you, I know he won't stop at nothing to rescue me and free Japan for the people!" The doctor laughed in his face and said one last thing "You really think so,then you are truly a fool Krishima!" The doctor turned around and left the room. Krishima was alone in the room, once again. He silently prayed that his brother would save him and end all the chaos, because time was running out. Jai was worried about Krishima and he had to do somthing. jai and the girls were sitting around the living room watching tv, when suddenly the program was interupted by a newsflash. Doctor Sliknaught brodcasted all over the city, including the monitors located in town square. "People of Tokyo, I have an anouncemnet." "If Jai Chen does not turn himself in I will kill his brother Krishima." The camera panned over to a pole, under a sheet, and it was removed by the doctor himself, revealed Krishima chained and gagged , and he was unconcious. The doctor continued "If you don't turn yourself in three days your brother will be dead and you will be hunted down and killed by me." Jai and the girls watched on in horror. They needed to act quickly before it was too late.


End file.
